Back In Time
by Flame2005
Summary: A tragic event had occured at the Hinata while Keitaro and Naru were on their honeymoon,18 year old son Satoshi mysteriously went back in time 24 years ago,(when Keitaro became manager) to keep the Hinata Inn safe, but what if he falls in love?


Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, I wish but I don't. The creator is Ken Akamatsu!  
  
Hi this is my first fan fic and well yeah it's my first fan fic and lately I've been trying to think of a great Love Hina story but it's hard so I got  
help from a friend of mine, Sheryann, so if you think that this story horrible I don't blame you, I'm not a good writer and my friend only helped me with the story so I'll try taking anyone advice! Oh and please go easy on me, I'm only 12 years old, well I'm turning 13 tomorrow but I'm still a  
kid! I think....  
  
And if you want a clearer image of the son of Satoshi, then go to an image search and type in Marmalade Boy, he looks like character of Yuu, but the eyes are like Keitaro. Just making it simple! '  
  
Back in Time  
  
It was another usual day at the Hinata Inn, except that there was no screaming, no punching, and no sword slashing beat ups. It was quite and peaceful of where the beautiful pink cherry blossoms began to fly by as the soft wind whistles through the trees and to the hair of a young man. A man that was full of hopes of dreams that came true because of the Hinata Dorm. He smiled and chuckled; looking at his beautiful 11 month old son '' Keitaro Urashima an archologistist that has 11 months old son. '' I have my young beautiful wife, Naru, Naru Narusagawa.'' The man cried happily with joy. ''I'm so happy and I'm only 23 years old!''  
  
WHACK!  
  
''Are you talking to yourself, again?'', said a female's voice. Keitaro turned and looked at the woman with the baby in her arms. Keitaro woke up from his slumber,  
  
'' Naru?'' He smiled when he saw the 11 month old baby. '' So it is true!'' Keitaro said in his head.  
  
''Keitaro we have bad news.'' Naru was starting to get teary but Keitaro had a confused look on his face. ''The Hinata Inn is destroyed.''  
  
Keitaro eyes widen, '' what did you just say?''  
  
''The Hinata Inn is destroyed because while we were on our vacation, a terrorist bombed the Hinata Inn. (Sorry couldn't find a better reason ')  
  
'' IS EVERYONE ALL RIGHT?!'' He gasped from the look Naru gave him.  
  
'' Everyone is dead Keitaro, I'm sorry, I heard it on the news.''  
  
'' Where are they now!?'' Keitaro screamed  
  
'' They couldn't find the bodies, Naru tears came streaming out of her eyes, but they found their ashes.''  
  
Keitaro held Naru and cried with her... but they finally stood up and went outside after a week has past and visit their funerals.  
  
Keitaro gave a speech once everyone gathered, '' everyone, as the manager of the Hinata Inn, I would like to give a speech, on how these wonderful girls changed my life.'' '' 3 years ago, I was a pathetic loser, no girl ever wanted to talk to me... no girl ever wanted to ever look at me.. And when I became manager for the first time... the girls really hated me.'' '' One would scream, one would kill me with a sword, one would use dangerous experiments on me, one would take my money, one would pull pranks on me, and one would kill me if I called her Aunt.''  
  
''I swear to myself that I would die at an early age but than, once I've got to know them one at a time, they were really sweet people, which really cared for me and I want to thank them for accepting me as the manager of the Hinata Inn to Motoko, Shinobu, Kitsune, Su, Sarah and Aunt, I mean Haruka.'' Everyone cried especially, Tsuroko and her mother (Tsuroko is Motoko's older sister) Giving a warm hearted speech after another.  
  
18 years later...........  
  
Naru (39 years old): ''Satoshi!'' '' Breakfast is ready!'' ''Seriously, he has his father laziness'', Naru whispered. An eighteen year old teenager was taking a nap and what he looked like was quite the opposite of his father, of course... he had very light brown short hair, slightly muscular. His eyes were like his father and his temper was like his mother. He took part of Kung Fu and kendo, his grades were not bad and he was a champ in the Jr. Kendo Tournament when he was 16. This was handsome looking fellow yet a guy like his father wanted to get into Todai, to become a teacher of Martial Arts. He woke up with the sound of his stubborn mother but she was not yelling, he heard her crying in distress and he quietly walked down the stairs.  
  
He peeked carefully with curiosity, he saw his Mother looking at a picture. A picture that looked so familiar to him, the mother turned and saw Satoshi, then said, ''Satoshi I would like to show you something.'' He slyly grinned and walked over with some concern. ''Mom, that picture looks so familiar.'' ''Of course son it's the Hinata Apartments.''  
  
Satoshi twitched, '' you mean you've been crying over an Inn?'' Naru didn't want to tell him about the incident that happened 18 years ago.  
  
''It's not JUST an Inn, it's a special place where I and your Father met.''  
  
Satoshi laugh, ''YEAH, at a Girl's Dormitory!'' '' I never knew that I guy could actually be a manager there!'' Naru was silent and then she told the story of how her father met her and how everyone was crazy about him. Satoshi wasn't amazed; but for some reason he didn't wanted to be part of the conversation because it seemed a load of humbug to him. He went back to his room and flopped on his bed taking a deep breath than closed his eyes.  
  
Satoshi whispered, ''I wish someone could love me like that.''  
  
The warmth of the sunlight began to a woke the teenager, he quickly got dress and looked of where the Hinata Apartments use to be, he looked at the crumbled ashes that was still scattered on the ground. He went further to explore the abandon building, than he saw a tall building that was amazingly unharmed. He stopped, '' Wait a second... didn't mom told me that the annex was destroyed also?'' He started to walk forward but he wasn't doing it, a strange force was pushing him faster by the second!  
  
The afraid boy thought that he was going to die because he was going to smash into a huge wooden door, but instead he went through it as of he was a ghost. ''What the heck?'' It was dark and damp a place like a basement.  
  
''Hoho, you look more like your mother but you have your father's stupidity!'' said a mysterious voice.  
  
Satoshi eyes widen in fear than turned into angry, ''whose here?!'' ''Show yourself coward!'' A small figure appeared a doll came forth as well, but looked like a regular girl. ' This use to be the Hinata Apartments.'' Began the old woman.  
  
''And since you're the son of Ken Ken, we thought that maybe you can go back in time for us.'' Smiled the cute doll.  
  
Satoshi squinted his eyes harder, ''Grand-, Grandma Hina?'' ''And this doll mom told me, about is Moe?'' He was thinking hard of what his mother told him but couldn't seem to remember. He snapped back to reality '' Now wait just one damn minute, what the hell do ya mean go back in time? ''And why are you alive Grandma Hina?''  
  
''Watch your mouth boy'' Grandma Hina said.  
  
''Everyone seems to be so unhappy that the Hinata Inn is destroyed because it was such a special place to them'' Moe sadly said.  
  
''We can't seem to rest in peace Satoshi'' Grandma Hina replied.  
  
'' Than what the hell do you want me to do, go back in time and keep the Hinata Inn safe over the years?'' Satoshi growled.  
  
''EXACTLY'' Moe and Hina said.  
  
''huh?'' ''Wait hold on!'' ''How do you suppose what my father might think, huh?'' Moe laugh, ''Silly, Grandma Hina will come to you when you need help.''  
  
Satoshi gulped, ''Like now?''  
  
''No, like later'', Grandma Hina smiled.  
  
A white light began to appear near Satoshi. He tried to move but he couldn't get out of the mysterious grip. '' Argghh!'' ''DAMMIT IT ALL!'' He was gently pushed by Moe and he fell into the bright light that surrounded him, completely. He was knocked out for a while but he started to hear voices.  
  
'' He's been sleeping for 3 days, you think he's in a comma?''  
  
''I bet he has something to eat in his pockets.''  
  
''Uhh, shouldn't we be concern that this person is unconscious, Su?''  
  
'' He looks familiar, sort of like Naru, ne?''  
  
'' Yeah, come to think of it look at the hair and the face.''  
  
Satoshi groaned, he sat up and rubbed his head. ''Where the hell am I?'' His vision was getting clearer by the second and looked at the 5 girls that was curiously staring at him.  
  
''He's alive!'' said the blue hair girl.  
  
'' Um, excuse me, where am I?''  
  
The man that looked like his father and the woman that looked like his mother, both said '' you're at the Hinata Apartments.''  
  
''WHAAAAAAT??!!'' said Satoshi screaming. '' Bu, Bu, But that's impossible!'' ''The Hinata Apartments was destroyed 19 years ago!''  
  
''I told you not to give him that medicine' said the tan girl.  
  
Well that's all for now... so um... How was it? And please no flames if it's really that bad... than I promise that I will get better! ' Like I said I'm 12 ½! Or maybe just 12 .... I don't know but how was my story? But the real question is what happens if Satoshi falls in love with the wrong person? DUM DUN DUM!  
  
Naru: Hey! You're not planning to write something that gross are you?! I mean he's my son!TT  
  
Author: Awww... come on... nah but have you ever wondered if Motoko and Kikyo meet?  
  
Motoko: .........  
  
Kikyo: Are you my 3rd reincarnation?  
  
Motoko: Who are you?  
  
Inu Yasha: Woah..... Another person that looks like Kikyo...  
  
Miroku: Great now Inu Yasha is a 3 timer....  
  
Kagome: Hey! SIT BOY!  
  
Inu Yasha: Hey.... What the hell was that for?!  
  
Author: Ack! Okay I think I might get flames this way... but I had a dream about it! Doesn't that count?! The next Chapter would be up soon.... Till next time!  
  
Arrow comes to the Author Kikyo: Why am I in this story!? Author: Ack! Motoko HELP!!!! Hehe she is my favorite character! ' 


End file.
